


Not a story please read x

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Answers about why I haven't updated my other stories.





	Not a story please read x

Hey guys! A lot of you have been asking why I haven't updated my other stories. Truth is I've been so busy lately which is why I've only been writing short stuff. Also I seem to have lost inspiration for them but I'm sure it will come to me again. I'm going away for a couple of days so I won't be posting anything.

Also it's the whole emmerdale storyline and I'm sure a lot of you feel the same. I don't feel right writing happy or angst stuff while all this is going on. I honestly do hope that there are happy times ahead for our boys because they deserve it.

Thank you all for your support and comments. I honestly hope that I can get back into writing my old stories again. Hope you guys enjoy all the other stuff you read!

One more thing is the whole consent issue which I can't stand! It's really annoying me and I feel like I can't write all my other stories to the best of my ability while this is going on!

Thank you all for understanding and being supportive I love you all xx  
Robronfan94


End file.
